Loving Me Teacher
by Shining Fishy
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang murid sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia terpikat dengan salah seorang guru muda yang ternyata sudah mempunya ISTRI. Namun yang mengejutkan sang guru tampan berperawakan atletis itu ternyata juga ... dan jangan lewatkan kisah romantis diantara mereka. WONKYU FF. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun adalah seorang murid sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia terpikat dengan salah seorang guru muda yang ternyata sudah mempunya ISTRI. Namun yang mengejutkan sang guru tampan berperawakan atletis itu ternyata juga ... dan jangan lewatkan kisah romantis diantara mereka. WONKYU FF

**Pairing: Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (16y.o)**

**Choi Siwon (25y.o)**

**And the other cast**

**Disclaimer: They are belong to their own**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Shining Fishy**

**Warning: Sebagian plot pasaran XD**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Curious**

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya menoleh ketika mendengar suaranya disebut oleh suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Pemuda itu hanya memutar kepalanya bosan dan menolehkan lagi kepalanya kedepan, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Melihat kelakuan sang sahabat, pemuda yang tadi menyuarakkan nama sahabatnya hanya mendengus sebal. Sudah terbiasa seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang sangatlah cuek, bahkan kepada dirinya sekalipun yang notabene adalah sahabat dekatnya. Pemuda itu segera berlari menyusul sahabatnya.

Pluk!

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mendengus sebal ketika bahunya ditepuk keras oleh pemuda tadi.

"Yo, sob! Apa kau tak kasihan dengan sahabat tampanmu ini. Aku mengejarmu dari halte bus tau." Gerutu sang pemuda jangkung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sang sahabat hanya memandang jijik wajah si pemuda jangkung tadi, pasalnya mukanya sangatlah tak cocok dengan pose imut.

"Hentikan wajah menjijikanmu itu tuan Shim." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil nama marganya itupun mendelik sebal dan memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya kau menungguku dong Kyuhyun!" kesal pemuda Shim tadi.

"Apa peduliku?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangatlah datar. Mungkin jika yang diajak berbicara bukanlah pemuda Shim tadi, pasti orang lain akan tersinggung dengan ucapan pedasnya. Untung saja pemuda Shim tadi memang sahabat dekat Cho Kyuhyun.

**Yeoboseyo, Yeoboseyo**

Suara ringtone terdengar dari saku pemuda Jangkung tadi, segera dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel yang baru saja meraung.

Sejenak setelah diangkatnya telepon dari seseorang diseberang sana, pemuda Shim tadi menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Ya! **Hyung**, kau tak perlu berteriak. Aku kesana sekarang!" jawab pemuda Shim tadi entah pada siapa.

"Awas saja kau nanti Kyu, beruntung aku sekarang ada urusan di perpustakaan." Ucap pemuda Shim tadi segera brergegas pergi ke perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau berkutat dengan buku Shim Changmin! Hahaha." Tawa evil keluar dari sang pemuda cuek bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Namun sejenak pemuda itu kembali diam dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya dan memasang wajah yang **cool**, padahal dia lebih ccocok dibilang manis.

Ok, bukankah kita belum berkenalan dengan pemeran utama kita?

**Cho Kyuhyun**. Pemuda misterius berperawakan cukup tinggi, surai hitam ikalnya menambah kesan manis setara dengan wajahnya yang manis menurut pendapat orang. Dia sendiri menganggap dirinya **cool**, oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa? Lihat pipinya yang lumayan **chubby**, bibirnya yang menarik, matanya yang cantik bak permata, bola mata yang indah, tas bergambar naruto **chibi**, bahkan ia masih membawa botol minum berlogo **angry bird** di samping tasnya. Bukankah terkesan manis, bahkan di mata teman temannya dia terlihat **childish** dengan **style** nya. Entah kerasukan apa dia menganggap diriya itu keren.

Seorang murid kelas 11 **Everlast High School** yang memang terkenal cuek, namun tak ada yang tau didalamnya dia begitu rapuh. Banyak yang menganggapnya misterius, memang. Dengan sifatnya yang cuek, tak sedikit juga yang berikap cuek terhadapnya. Bahkan ada pula yang membencinya. Namun apa pedulinya, yang terpenting dia tetap, hidup.

Lalu siapa pemeran utama kita yang kedua? Mari kita lihat.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tampan, tinggi, tegap bak para atlet sekaligus pangeran kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan, mukanya tampak serius. Bahkan terlihat jelas kantung hitam disekitar matanya. Jemarinya sibuk menari diatas **keyboard** laptopnya. Bahkan sudah sebulan terakhir ini **dimple** di kedua pipinya ketika dia tersenyum tak terlihat. Kalaupun terlihat, dia hanya mengumbar senyum palsunya

Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan bahan mengajarnya. Bergulat dengan rumus-rumus yang menurut kebanyakan orang sangatlah membosankan. Namun apa pedulinya, semuanya sudah berubah sejak 6 bulan terakhir. Bahkan kini dia hanya fokus dengan tugasnya sebagai guru matematika.

Semua berubah ketika dirinya bersikeras untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan mengambil jurusan matematika. Bertentangan dengan sang ayah yang menginginkan dirinya bersekolah bisnis agar dirinya bisa meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah yang cukup besar.

Sebagai seorang pengusaha kaya tentunya sang ayah tak ingin putranya hanya mengabdi menjadi seorang guru. Namun putranya tersebut bersikeras untuk tetap pada pilihannya dengan alasan yang tak cukup logis menurut sang ayah. "Aku yakin **dad**, saat aku menjadi guru nanti aku akan menemukan jodohku." Bukankah alasan yang konyol?

Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa hari, sang ayah menyetujui keinginan sang putra dengan syarat sang putra harus mau ia jodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Awalnya Siwon tak setuju, namun keinginan kuat dari sang ayah tak bisa ia lawan.

Pemuda tampan tadi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang ayah. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar, dia tak akan menerima perjodohan itu. Bukankah perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan?

"Hei Pak Choi, bukankah anda sudah harus mulai mengajar hari ini?" salah seorang guru menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda Choi yang tengah menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Ah, rasanya sangat aneh ketika dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Pak', masih mending dia dipanggil "Mr.". panggilan Pak menuirutnya terlalu tua bagi orang seumurannya.

"Ah, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan saya Pak."

Choi Siwon, ya nama orang tersebut adalah **Choi Siwon**. Kini bergegas menuju ruang kelas barunya mengajar setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat kepada atasan disekolahnya.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari kelas dipaling ujung koridor, membuat Choi Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit. Sambil masih berjalan layaknya pangeran, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal memasuki kelas yang akan diampunya kali ini. Bahkan dengan melihat punggungnya saja entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh menyeruak kedadanya. Diapun mempercepat langkahnya memasuki kelas tersebut. Bibirnya terangkat keatas memperlihatkan sedikit **dimple** smilenya.

Mengapa bisa Siwon menyunggingkan senyum seperti itu. Oh ternyata hanya karena dirinya melihat tas yang dipakai pemuda yang dilihatnya barusan. Tas berwarna biru laut dengan gambar chibi atau kartun ataupun sejenisnya, ia tak mengerti. Hanya saja masih ada murid kelas 2 SMA memakai tas seperti itu. Bahkan dia tak yakin murid yang lain mau memakainya jika ia yang memerintah, apalagi dengan botol minum berlogo **angry bird** terpampang jelas di satu sisi tasnya..

Langkah lebarnya menapak masuk kekelas XI-IPA-1. Dirasakannya semua murid menatap tajam kearahnya, khususnya para gadis dikelas itu. Namun dirinya tak memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya, Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Dilihatnya seluruh mata memandangnya sambil berdecak kagum, terkecuali satu orang. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit ikal kini tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku diatas mejanya, tangannya bergerak menari-nari berkolaborasi dengan bolpoin dan menggoreskan entah apa di lembaran bukunya.

"Ehm."

Suara Mr. Choi menginterupsi semua murid yang tengah berbisik bisik dan berdecak kagum melihatnya. Bahkan Cho Kyuhun pun menolehkan wajahnya kedepan untuk sekadar meliirk sang guru baru yang akan mengampu materi kesukaannya. Sebenarnya siapapun gurunya dia tak peduli, toh dirinya memang jenius dalam bidang ini.

Deg!

Tapi entah mengapa setelah pandangan mereka bertemu Kyuhyun tak mampu jika berpaling dari matanya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada magnet yang menarik matanya untuk terus menatap guru baru itu. Oh lihatlah, bahkan Kyuhyun yang terkenal cuek saja mampu terpikat dengan mata seorang Choi Siwon.

Sang empunya mata tak masalah jika ia ditatap seprti itu oleh semua muridnya, toh sudah biasa. Bahkan ketika dirinya seumuran merekapun ia menjadi **idol** disekolahnya dulu.

"Baik, perkenalkan nama saya Choi Siwon. Saya guru baru kalian yang akan mengampu Matematika. Jadi tolong kerjasamanya sewaktu kelas saya berlangsung. Untuk peraturan kelas saya nanti akan saya beritahukan lebih lanjut" Ucap guru Choi membuka pembicaraan di kelas itu.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" tambahnya.

"Ya, Pak Choi!" seru salah seorang murid dengan semangatnya.

"Maaf, tapi lebih baik jika kalian memanggilku Mr. Choi." Ucap Siwon yang memang risih dengan sebuatn 'Pak' yang ditujukan kepadanya. Seluruh isi kelas terkikik geli.

Siwon yang memang tipikal orang yang terorginir, dia langsung saja memulai kelasnya masuk kedalam pelajaran. Tak perlu banyak basa-basi. Setelah menyampaikan sedikit peraturan nya, ia mulai membahas satu per satu materi yangb ada yang hanya ditanggapin dengan pasrah oleh semua murid. Oh bahkan mereka justru lebih memilih memandangi guru Choi itu daripada harus mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan.

Sang guru tak peduli jika muridnya tak memperhatikan kelasnya, toh ia sudah melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai tenaga pengajar. Asalkan mereka bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan yang akan ia berikan nantinya.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa sub materi, dirinya mempersilahkan anak didiknya untuk mencatat apa yang ia terangkan tadi. Sambil dia mengistirahatkan suaranya dan duduk di meajanya. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh kelas lagi. Sama seperti tadi, pandangannya berakhir pada seorang murid laki laki yang ia lihat punggungnya tadi.

Lama ia memandang laki-laki itu, akhirnya pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedepan. Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid lain. Dia tak mau ketahuan jiak ia sedang memandangi muridnya dengan intens.

"Oya, siapa yang paling pintar matematika dikelas ini?" ucap Siwon membuka pembicaraan lagi. Dia tak mau jika jam pelajarannya menjadi acara 'Menonton gratis wajah guru Choi'. Oh apa-apaan pikirannya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" hanya satu orang yang dengan bersemangat menyebut nama Kyuhyun, ya Shim changmin yang notabene sahabat karibnya, bagaimana dengana yang lain? Sudah kuakatakan mereka sibuk menonton **live show** didepan mereka. Oh bahkan memang sebetulnya mereka tak peduli dengan pemuda Cho itu.

"Mana Cho Kyuhyun, bisa angkat tanganmu?" tegas Siwon. Matanya mengedar untuk mencari muridnya yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

'Oh, jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun' batin Siwon ketika murid yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya mengacungkan tangannya. Siwon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada materi selanjutnya yang akan ditularkannya lagi. Tak tahu jika pemuda Cho tadi masih menatapnya lekat.

Hampir 5 menit berlalalu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon Ek yang menghadap ke lapangan basket sekolahnya. Menatap anak-anak yang tengah bergelut dengan bola bulat orange seperti jeruk.

"Hoi Kyu!" sapaan ceria dari Minho, tetangganya dulu sekaligus teman dekatnya selain Changmin. Hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun, ya memang seperti itulah dia. Tak bisa ditebak, terkadang cuek, manis, jail dan yah walau lebih menonjol sikap cueknya itu. Merespon seadanya dan jika hanya dalam mood-nya saja.

"Yo bro! Kau tak mau bergabung?" kini lengkingan suara Changmin hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat Minho dan Changmin yang tengah berebut bola. Jangan bertanya mengapa dia tak bergabung bermain bersama teman-temannya. Alasannya sederhana, seperti halnya **hyung**-nya –Cho Heechul- dia tak menyukai sinar matahari yang menurutnya hanya membuat tubuhnya lengket berkeringat saja. Oh pantas saja kulitnya putih pucat begitu.

Drrrt drrtt

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

**Cho Heechul is calling**

Segera dia mengusap gambar telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. Diam dan menunggu sapaan dari **hyung**-nya di seberang sana. Dia memang tak suka basa basi dan menyapa dahulu jika ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Oh sepertinya dia tak pernah diajari adab dalam bertelepon.

"..."

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, tangannya gemetar, kristal bening perlahan menumpuk diujung matanya. Entah apa yang kakaknya bicarakan tadi di telepon, kini pemuda itu berlari kencang sambil menangis, tak perduli dengan tatapan bingung dari siswa lain. Entah dia berlari kemana, bayangan tubuhnya kini menghilang dibalik gerbang.

Changmin dan Minho menyudahi permainan basket mereka. Berjalan menuju tempat yang diduduki Kyuhyun tadi mengambil air mineral untuk sekedar melepas dahaga.

"Chang, Kyuhyun kemana?" tanya Minho melirik tempat Kyuhyun tadi.

"Entah, dia itu sulit ditebak bro. Bahkan akupun tak diperbolehkan main kerumahnya. Dasar tuan misterius." Ujar Changmin dilanjutkan dengan acara meneguk airnya yang tertunda.

Minho terdiam. Ya, benar saja. Kyuhyun memang orang yang sulit ditebak. Mungkin dia satu-satunya teman yang banyak mengerti tentang kehidupan pemuda Cho itu. Pasalnya dia pernah tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya pindah diperumahan yang baru dibangun didekat sekolahnya.

Bukan, Kyuhyun bukan pemuda miskin seperti kebanyakan orang mengira. Bahkan rumah yang tempat Kyuhyun tinggal jauh lebih besar dari rumah Minho yang memang terkenal sebagai pemuda Choi, tampan dan kaya disekolahnya. Yang Minho tahu Kyuhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak nya, itupun Heechul jarang pulang kerumah.

Setaunya, orang tua Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan jika mereka pulang, Minho sering mendapati orangtua Kyuhyun yang bertengkar dipekarangan rumah mereka. Minho tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dipintu rumahnya menatap kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin itu mengapa Kyuhyun begitu tertutup dengan orang-orang. Dia juga sangat menyayangi kakak satu-satunya walaupun kakaknya seorang yang **moody** dengan kata-katanya yang kasar dan pedas, ditambah dia juga jarang berada dirumah namun Kyuhyun tetap menyayangi kakaknya.

Kyuhyun pernah bercerita kepadanya, dia hanya tak mau jika dirinya terlalu dakat dengan orang lain akan berdampak buruk terhadapnya. Entah apa maksudnya, Minho juga bingung. Setaunya Kyuhyun hanya bisa dekat dengannya dan changmin tentunya. Itupun karena Changmin yang begitu sok kenal dan jangan lupakan mereka yang sama-sama seorang **gammer**.

"Hey bro! Melamun disiang bolong membuatmu sulit bertemu dengan jodohmu. Yo! Sebaiknya kita kekelas." Celoteh Changmin asal dan menepuk bahu Minho, membuat sang empunya kaget. Minhopun mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju ke kelasnya.

.

Kelas kembali dimulai. Siwon memicingkan sebelah matanya ketika mendapati sebuah bangku kosong dikelasnya. Padahal, bukankah tadi sebelum istirahat orang itu masih disitu? Mengapa sekarang tak ada?

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya. Mengapa dirinya mencari murid itu? Mungkin saja Kyuhyun masih berada di kantin. Wajar kan seseorang terlambat masuk kekelas sehabis istirahat? Siwonpun melanjutkan pelajarannya yang memang terjadwal satu jam sebelum istirahat dan dua jam setelah istirahat dikelas itu.

Matanya tak berhenti melirik kearah pintu sambil tetap menuliskan materi di papan tulis, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Memang, dia tengah menunggu murid bersurai ikal yang sedari atdi menarik perhatiannya. Entah mengapa dia sendiri tak tahu. Oh ayolah, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Siwon itu pemuda normal. Dia buka seorang err –gay- seperti yang kalian pikirkan, mungkin memang ... belum.

Astaga, kelas guru Choi sebentar lagi berakhir namun pemuda Cho itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Siwon melirik kearah bangku kosong yang ditempati Kyuhyun tadi. Tas biru bercorak naruto didepannya masih tergeletak apik disana. Kemana perginya?

Mungkin hanya Siwon saja yang sadar dengan ketidakhadiran Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan teman-temannya pun tak ada yang mempermasalahkan. Kecuali seoarang yang berada di bangku pojok sendiri yang memang sedari tadi melihat gelagat aneh dari sang guru. Mr. Choi memang terlihat sesekali melirik bangku Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang tahu kemana perginya Cho Kyuhyun?" tebakan Changmin benar adanya setelah guru Choi itu mencari sang sohib.

"Tadi dia dilapangan basket. Tapi sewaktu bel aku tak melihatnya lagi." Jawab Changmin. Teman-teman yang lain hanya diam.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau dia sudah masuk, suruh dirinya menghadap ke ruangan saya." Ucap Siwon. Sungguh, pemuda itu seperti sebuah magnet yang menariknya untuk mengenal lebih jauh sosok yang mebuatnya begitu penasaran. Dia kembali fokus ke materinya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sungguh suara yang merdu bagi para murid khususnya murid pemalas layaknya Changmin. Menurutnya dikelas sungguh tak mengenakkan. Tak ada gadis cantik yang bisa digodanya, katanya.

Changmin melirik tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dibangkunya. Diapun begitu bingung, kemana perginya bocah misterius itu? Changmin tak habis pikir, tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya pun sangatlah penasaran dengan sahabat seperjuangannya itu –dalam soal **game**-.

"Hoy tuan Shim, biasanya setelah mendengar suara bel kau langsung ngacir ketempat **ahjumma** yang menjual bakso tusuk itu heh?" tanya Minho bingung saat memasukki kelas Changmin. Mereka memang terbiasa pulang bersama, termasuk Kyuhyun. Yah walaupun di gerbang sekolah mereka memang harus berpisah karena rumah mereka tak searah tentunya.

"Apa kau tahu Kyuhyun dimana Min?" tanya Changmin. Minho yang menyadari tak ada Kyuhyun diasana pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku tak tahu Chang, kau kan yang sekelas."

"Ya, sedari istirahat pertama tadi batang hidungnya tak ia tampakkan." Ujar Changmin mendramatisir.

"Ayo, mending kita pulang." Ajak Changmin.

"Err, kau duluan saja Chang. Aku ada keperluan yang agak lama." Ucap Minho mencari alasan.

"Ya! Bukankah kau kesini untuk mengajakku pulang bersama. Dasar Choi!" teriak Changmin kesal. Diapun beranjak keluar kelas meninggalkan Minho yang memang tengah menunggu kepergian Changmin.

Setelah dirasanya Changmin pergi sudah cukup jauh dari kelasnya, akhirnya dia menyambar tas Kyuhyun. Ya, memang hanya dia satu-satunya orang disekolah itu yang mengetahui rumah Kyuhyun. Dia tak tega membiarkan tas Kyuhyun ditinggal pemiliknya dikelas. Setidaknya dia juga penasaran dengan bocah Cho itu.

Minhopun beranjak pergi dari sekolah menuju tempatnya tinggal dahulu. Semoga saja Kyuhyun masih tinggal disana.

Kyuhyun menatap datar kearah bingkai foto orang yang dulu begitu dekat dengannya. Aroma khas minyak cendana dan puluhan karangan bunga memenuhi ruang tengah rumahnya.

Sebuah peti mati tergeletak didepannya. Diatasnya sebuah foto lelaki paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum. Kyuhyun ingat foto itu diambil sewaktu perayaan **chuseok* ** 5 tahun silam. Foto orang yang sangat ia sayangi selain Heechul tentunya. Foto sang ayah. Sang ayah yang telah berubah semenjak tahu perselingkuhan ibunya dangan seorang lelaki Jepang.

"Kyu. Shhh.." Heechul yang mencoba terlihat tegar itupun mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun bukanlah pemuda yang suka mengumbar perasaannya. Dia begitu mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Chullie. Sudahlah relakan ayahmu pergi dengan tenang." Kini suara wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Mrs. Choi atau ibu Kyuhyun itu menginterupsi kegiatan duo kakak beradik.

"Memang apa pedulimu?" ucap Heechul kasar. Ya, semenjak dia mengetahui ibunya selingkuh dibelakang ayahnya dia mulai membenci sang ibu. Menurutnya, karena ibunya jugalah yang menyebabkan ayahnya terkena serangan jantung seperti ini.

Kebenciannya bertambah ketika ia mendapati bahwa Ibunya itu sering memukuli sang adik untuk meluapkan emosinya. Satu-satunya sasaran Ibu itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tipikal anak yang diam, jadi dia tak akan berontak ketika tubuhnya dipukuli sang Ibu.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari sana. Tak mau ikut campur dengan pertengkaran sang Ibu dengan kakaknya. Yah walaupun dia juga membenci sang Ibu, dia lebih memilih pergi keluar untuk sekadar menenangkan dirinya.

Selangkah melewati pintu, dirinya tersentak karena Minho sudah berada didepannya sambil menenteng tas sekolah yang ditinggalkannya. Kyuhyun menatap Minho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat Minho menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat.

"Menangislah Kyu, jangan ditahan seperti itu." Ucap Minho sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ini menyakitkan Min.." ujar Kyuhyun serak.

"Jika kau butuh teman bercerita, berceritalah Cho. Aku ini sahabatmu. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih tenang ketika kau meu membagi perasaanmu Kyuhyun." Nasehat Minho.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau bercerita tentang semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya 5 tahun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun percaya Minho adalah orang yang baik. Benar saja Kyuhyun merasa lebih lega setelah ia berbagi cerita dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Sudah Kyu. Sekarang cuci mukamu itu. Kau terlihat kusut sekali. Dasar jelek," ucap Minho sedikit bercanda.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun yang dibilang jelekpun mengajukkan protes tak terimanya.

"Sudah ya Kyu, aku harus pulang." Ujar Minho beranjak berdiri.

"Ya, pulang saja sana. Dasar pengganggu." Kyuhyun sedikit meledek.

"Dan ini tasmu, kau harus membayar ongkos setelah ini karena aku membawakan tasmu Kyu. Mungkin kau bisa mencarikanku gadis cantik. Hahaha." Tawa Minho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Minho tahu, mungkin setelah ini sahabatnya itu akan jauh terlihat lebih tak peduli dengan sekitar. Dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun, Minho berharap jika Tuhan berpihak adil pada Kyuhyun. Minho berharap ada seseorang yang akan datang dan bisa membuat sahabatnya itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang telah lama hilang 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Setelah 2 hari meliburkan diri, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke sekolahnya. Dia terus berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan teman-temannya yang memandangnya aneh. Benar saja, dia terlihat sangat kusut pagi ini.

Sapaan dari beberapa gadis yang memang mengidolakannya hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya. Bahkan dia tak terpancing meosi ketika seorang siswa dengan gamblangnya mengejek dirinya. Kyuhyun memang menulikan telinganya. Dia tak peduli dengan orang yang mengidolakan atau behkan membencinya.

"Woy Kyu kau kemana saja? 2 hari tak ada kabar setelah kau pergi begitu saja dari sekolah." Cerocos Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya pagi ini.

"Aku ada acara yang sangat 'menyenangkan' tuan Shim." Ujar Kyuhyun sinis sambil menekankan suaranya pada kata 'menyenangkan'.

"Ya ya ya. Apakah disana banyak gadis cantik dan **sexy**, Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kapan kau berhenti mengharap seorang gadis Chang. Bahkan wajahmu itu tak mendukung." Ejek Kyuhyun diselingi tawa kecilnya.

"Ya!" Changmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan yang dijitak hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Kyu?"

"Hn.."

"Kau pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Changmin begitu sadar akan perubahan pada wajah Kyuhyun. Memang kulitnya pucat, namun raut wajah seorang pucat karena sakit bukankah berbeda.

"Aku tak apa Chang. Kau tahu kan kulitku memang pucat." Seringai Kyuhyun. Hanya 2 temannya yang tahu arti seringaian itu. Kyuhyun sangatlah bangga memiliki kulit pucat seperti itu. Menurutnya terlihat seperti **vampire**, dan itu keren.

Dan hari ini Kyuhyun lalui seperti biasa. Tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi. Ya kelasnya memang mendapat jam tambahan disore hari kali ini, pasalnya minggu lalu sang guru Kimia tak bisa mengisi kelas sehingga diganti dengan hari ini. Menyebalka bukan?

Akhirnya setelah berkemas, seperti biasa Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Changmin untuk pulang. Berjalan menuju kearah Minho yang memang sudah menunggu mereka didepan kelasnya.

"Oh ya Kyu. Kau disuruh menghadap Mr. Choi." Ujar Changmin teringat dengan pesan sang guru matematika.

"..." Kyuhyun hanya memicingkan matanya bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkan Changmin dan menuju ruangan guru Choi.

'aneh, tak biasanya dia berbicara sebanyak itu padaku tadi pagi. Bahkan dia bisa tertawa. Tapi barusan, aura esnya menguar lagi' Inner Changmin.

.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Mr. Choi'. Ya memang, sekolahnya menyediakan ruangan khusus bagi tiap guru yang mengajar. Tanpa mengucap permisi, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"Masuk." Suara berat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu membuat perasaan aneh masuk kedada Kyuhyun. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Lagi, tanpa permisi Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, sang guru dan murid yang terhipnotis dengan obidian masing-masing lawan. Siwon sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Maaf apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Untung saja sikapnya yang cuek selama ini mampu mengendalikan rasa gugupnya. Dia tak tahu mengapa dia begitu gugup menghadapi guru muda itu.

"Oh, silahkan duduk dulu." Siwon berkata canggung, pasalnya sedari tadi dia memang sedang menatap wajah muridnya yang pucat itu.

"Jadi bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa waktu itu kamu tidak mengikuti kelas saya Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon **to the point**. Siwon memang sangat perfeksonialis terhadap peraturan dan pekerjannya.

"Bahkan tasmu masih ada diruangan. Apa kau berniat membolos?" tanya sang guru lagi ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari muridnya itu.

Kyuhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Berhadapan dengan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun ingin meluapkan semuanya.

"Kau tahu kan apa konsekuensinya?" tambah Siwon.

Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar, sebutir kristal ening lolos dari matanya. Isak tangisnya mengusik pendngaran Siwon. Sang guru menjadi panik. Dia tak melakukan kekerasan apalagi pelecehan, namun mengapa anak itu malah menangis?

Siwon beranjak menhampiri Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya. Reflek, ya dia tak tahu mengapa rasanya ia ingin menenangkan sang murid. Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar wajahnya mendongak. Mata yang sayu sarat akan kepedihan, itulah yang Siwon dapat. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun! Badanmu panas sekali." Pekik Siwon. Tak percaya pemuda dihadapannya itu bisa bertahan dengan badan sepanas itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke UKS." Siwon mencoba memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai melemah.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk. Untung saja dengan sigap lengan kekar Siwon menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah sore, bahkan UKS mungkin sudah tutup." Siwon bergumam sendiri dan terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Untung saja 'dia' sedang pergi keluar negeri" gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa. Lalu dengan sigap dia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Meletakkan tubuh ringkih itu di jok belakang mobilnya.

Mobil Audi keluaran terbaru itu melaju kencang menuju sebuah kawasan apartemen elit di kota Seoul. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun yang masih belum tak sadarkan diri masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Lalu dia beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil bajunya dan berjalan kekamar mandi mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai, dengan sigap dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang mesih melekat dikaki Kyuhyun.

Siwon beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. 'Ada apa denganku? Aku tak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain' batin Siwon. Namun Siwon hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Dia lalu bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk.

Siwon berjalan melewati ruang tengah apartemennya. Sebuah senyum miris terukir dibibir jokernya. Matanya menatap miris pada sebuah foto pernikahannya dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak ia cintai. Gadis yang ayahnya jodohkan dengannya. Tak ada yang menyangka guru muda itu ternyata sudah beristri. Jangan bertanya istrinya dimana sekarang. Istrinya yang memang sangat** glamour** itu sedang berada diluar negeri hanya untu menghadiri sebuah pameran sepatu.

Matanya beralih pada foto terbesar diruangan itu. Foto keluarganya. Siwon menatap anak kecil yang berada disampingnya difoto itu.

"Hyung merindukanmu." Ucap Siwon terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Dia menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali berjalan kekamarnya. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Dia mengambil handuk yang telah basah dengan air hangat, dan mengompreskan ke dahi Kyuhyun.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dia merasa kasihan. Bagaimanapun udara Seoul saat malam sangatlah dingin. Akhirnya Siwon memakaikan jaketnya ketubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan, tak berniat membuat muridnya terbangun.

Namun sebuah luka berwarna merah dibagian lengan dan kaki Kyuhyun menjadi perhatian olehnya. Apakah Kyuhyun? Oh tidak Choi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk otak mesummu berjalan. Lalu Siwon memperhatikan lagi luka itu, itu bukan 'luka' seperti apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Itu tarlihat seperti sebuah, bekas pukulan.

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung dan kemudian tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Diusapnya rambut Kyuhyun. Sungguh wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur sekarang ini sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Aapa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku bocah? Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Closer

**Previous Chapter**

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Membuat Siwon tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Diusapnya rambut Kyuhyun. Sungguh wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur sekarang ini sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Aapa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku bocah? Sebenarnya siapa kau?

.

**LOVING ME TEACHER**

**Pairing: Siwon X Kyuhyun**

**Cast: **

**Cho Kyuhyun (16y.o)**

**Choi Siwon (27y.o)**

**And the other cast**

**Disclaimer: They are belong to their own**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Shining Fishy**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Closer**

"Sungguh, kau mirip dengan seseorang Kyuhyun-**ssi**." Bisik Siwon.

-**Flashback-**

"**Ya **hyung**! Kembalikan PSP ku!" teriak seorang bocah dengan umur berkisar 6 tahunan itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat **hyung**-nya merebut konsol game kesayangannya. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu tertawa menyeringai karena berhasil mengerjai sang bocah.**

"**Huweeee!" sampai akhirnya sang bocahpun menangis keras khas anak kecil yang tak diperbolehkan memakan permen. Sang **hyung** terlihat panik melihat bocah itu menangis keras.**

"**Ya, apa yang kau lakukan Siwonnie?" teriakan ibu muda menginterupsi kedua bocah tadi. Sang bocah kecil lalu lari memeluk ibu muda tadi.**

"**Siwon hyung melebut PSP aku ahjumma. Huwee~" tangis bocah kecil tadi yang memang tak bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan baik.**

"**Kau ini. Sudah mau masuk SMA masih saja meledek Gui Xian." Teriak ibu muda tadi kepada Siwon yang memang sebulan lagi akan memasuki SMA. Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan menghampiri bocah tadi.**

"**Ini **hyung** kembalikan PSP mu. **Hyung** kan cuma ingin meledek Gui Xiannie. Habis kalo lagi marah lucu sih." Ucap Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi sepupunya yang berasal dari China itu. Jangan tanya mengapa dia bisa berbahasa Korea. Ya memang sejak usia 2 tahun, Gui Xian itu pindah ke Korea.**

**Siwon mengacak gemas rambut Gui Xian yang dilanjutkan kejar-kejaran antar kakak beradik itu.**

**-Flashback End-**

Siwon tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ya, itu momen dimana ia bertemu terakhir kalinya dengan sang sepupu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan dia lebih menyayanginya daripada ia menyayangi kakak kandungnya.

Namun sepupunya kini telah tiada, dia sudah tenang dialam sana. Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang membawa sang sepupu dan orang tuanya itu merenggang nyawa mereka. Hanya kakak Gui Xian saja yang berhasil selamat. **Tan Hangeng**.

Setelah kejadian itu Hangeng lebih memilih hidup bersama neneknya di China. Padahal Ayah Siwon telah menawarkannya untuk tinggal di Korea, namun Hangeng menolaknya dengan alasan dia ingin menemani neneknya di China.

Sampai sekarang bahkan Siwon belum melihat wajah Hangeng lagi. Walaupun jarang, mereka masih tetap berkomunikasi. Setidaknya Siwon memang tak pernah mengunjungi neneknya di China sana, jadi dia tak bisa melihat Hangeng.

Siwon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu beranjak berdiri dan pergi meningalkan kamarnya.

"Eunghh.." Kyuhyun melenguh –lagi-. Sepertinya dia sadar dia sedang tak tidur di ranjangnya, Kyuhyunpun membuka kedua matanya.

Putih, bersih, rapi. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat setelah matanya mengedar melihat kamar yang begitu asing baginya. Berbeda dengan kamarnya yang memang ia desain dengan gelap, walau agak rapi tetap saja horror.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang membuatnya sampai di tempat asing ini. Oh ayolah, mengapa tiba-tiba otaknya berjalan lambat seperti ini. Bahkan untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saja sulit. Mungkin dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ah!" sadar Kyuhyun setelah mengembalikan memorinya.

Kriett

Pintu kamar itupun terbuka, menampakkan tubuh tegap Choi Siwon yang kini tengah membawa handuk dan baskom berisikan air hangat ditangannya. Dia belum sadar kalau muridnya sudah bangun dan tengah duduk diranjangnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon kini tengah mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Bayangkan, dia berada dikamar yang sama dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya padahal mereka baru beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu. Ditambah mereka belum pernah mengobrol akrab sama sekali, membuat Kyuhyun tegang saja.

"Ah kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun-**ssi**?" suara sang guru menginterupsi Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"I-iya." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai **Out Of Character**. Biasanya dia bisa bersikap dingin dalam suasana canggung sekalipun.

"Hahaha, kau pasti bingung mengapa kau berada disini. Tadi kau pingsan dan aku tak tahu rumahmu dimana lagian UKS juga sudah tutup, jadi kau kubawa saja ke apartemenku. Hahaha, daripada aku dituduh yang tidak tidak karena membuatmu pingsan." Jelas Siwon. Ya Tuhan, guru ini pun **Out Of Character**. Bahkan dia tak pernah berbicara sebegini panjangnya. Ditambah selingan tawa disetiap perkataannya.

Oh sepertinya guru dan murid ini sangatlah kompak, sama-sama menyeleweng dari karakter nya masing-masing. Suasana yang hanya berdua memang membuat mereka kikuk. hihihi

"O-oh." Respon Kyuhyun. Dia bingung berkata apa pada guru didepannya ini.

"Dan, terimakasih." Tambah Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mengulum senyum dibibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, nanti aku pinjami bajuku yang kecil Kyuhyun-**ssi**." Ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan handuk yang dibawanya tadi kepada muridnya itu.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Oh, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke karakter aslinya. Pengendalian karakter yang hebat. Tak ada ruginya ia mengidolakan salah satu tokoh anime kesayangannya, keturunan **Uchiha**, **Sasuke**.

"Ah, ini sudah malam. Menginaplah saja disini." Ajak Siwon.

What? Siwon mengajak seseorang yang baru dikenalnya untuk menginap di apartemennya kini? Untung saja istrinya sedang tak berada dirumah. Yah walau dirumahpun sebenarnya dia tak perduli.

"..."

"Ah, kau kan muridku jadi aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Sebagai guru yang baik, aku harus menjaga muridnya bukan?" Siwon merasa sedikit aneh dengan perkataannya kali ini.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan singkat. Dia memang jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang luar. Maka dari itu dia agak canggung apalagi dengan orang yang dikaguminya.

Siwon mendesah pelan. Sepertinya murid di depannya ini memang sangatlah cuek. Akhirnya dia pasrah saja dengan kemauan muridnya satu ini.

"Tapi, kau harus kuantar pulang." Tegasnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang hampir tak terlihat dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan melewati ruang tengah apartemen Siwon. Sebuah foto dua orang yang mencolok didinding tak tertangkap oleh obsidian Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya lega. Dia tak mau orang disekolahnya tahu jika ia sudah menikah. Cukup satu orang saja yang tahu. Anak dari pamannya yang lain, **Choi Minho**.

Siwon membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya duluan. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengakui sedikit **euphoria** yang masuk ke relung dadanya. Dan setelah Siwon masuk kedalam mobil, dia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak kesulitan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kyuhyun dan membantu muridnya itu mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika berada sedekat ini dengan sang guru. Dia bisa lebih dekat mengamati wajah Siwon yang tampan, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir jokernya oh sungguh. Dia berharap sang guru tak mendengar dentuman **orchestra** dari dadanya.

"Te-terimaksih." Ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan, namun sang guru Choi dapat mendengarnya. Siwon kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Menurutnya Kyuhyun sangat manis dengan sikap cueknya.

"Oh ya. Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Siwon. Dia sadar, bahkan setelah mendapati Kyuhyun bangun tadi dia tak menanyakan keadannya.

"Sudah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat –lagi-. Kyuhyun sepertinya harus belajar **private** tentang adab sopan santun. Bahkan terhadap gurunya kini dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap pepohonan di jalanan. Namun semua itu tak masalah bagi seorang Choi Siwon yang memang tak perduli. Bukankah jaman sudah modern?

"Oh ya dimana rumahmu?" oke, Siwon sepertinya ngelantur karena baru menanyakan alamat rumah Kyuhyun sekarang. Mengapa tidak sedari tadi ketika dia menawari untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun.

"Di perumahan Angela."

Mobil Audi milik Siwon melaju cukup cepat dijalanan malam yang memang sepi dari hiruk pikuk seperti sekarang ini. Nuansa canggung kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya deru mesin mobil yang mereka tumpangi yang mengusik telinga mereka.

Sampailah mobil Audi itu memasuki kawasan perumahan elit di kota Seoul itu.

"Berhenti disini saja **seonsaengnim**." Kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antarkan sampai rumahmu Kyuhyun-**ssi**?"

Siwon akhirnya menepikan mobilnya di bawah sebuah pohon Maple. Dan Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil itu serta membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang guru. Sebenarnya sikap formal itu jarang ia lakukan, maka dari itu dia terlihat kaku saat mambungkukan badannya.

"Ah Ya!" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ketika Siwon sedikit berteriak.

"Kau jangan memanggilku **seonsaengnim** saat tak disekolah. Panggil saja aku **hyung**."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa gurunya ini mudah sekali akrab dengannya?

"Ah, maksudku aku ini masih muda. Rasanya aneh jika ada yang memanggilku guru." Siwon tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Heeum." Angguk Kyuhyun. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin berlama-lama berada dekat dengan tahu ini perasaan apa. Ketika dentuman **orchestra** terasa didadamu ketika kau berada dekat dengan seseorang, dan suasana gugup yang menyelimutimu, dia tahu. Beruntunglah dia yang pernah meminjam novel kakaknya yang berjudul "**Secret Admirrer**".

"**Love at First Sight** pada orang yang salah." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sementara Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang. Walaupun pikirannya masih tertuju kepada Kyuhyun, namun tak mengurangi konsentrasi menyetirnya.

Pemuda itu. Matanya, halus rambutnya, serta wajah tenangnya ketika tertidur pulas. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Gui Xian, Kyuhyun-**ssi**."

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya, tanpa salam. Dia memang tak perduli dengan salam atau apa itu sejenisnya. Matanya menatap sosok sang Ibu yang tengah menonton **tv** diruangan itu. Tanpa seucap katapun dia tetap berjalan melewati Ibunya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, darimana saja kau? Jam berapa ini hah?" teriak sang Ibu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu sang Ibu beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak tak berguna!" hardik sang Ibu. Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak berguna darimananya? Memang selama ini apa salahnya? Kurang lebih begitu pikirannya. Namun, apa dayaorang semacam Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa meluapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ooh, dan lagi jaket siapa yang kau pakai? Sepertinya kau habis bersenang-senang dengan seorang **ahjussi**. Dasar gila." Sindir sang Ibu lagi yang memang mengetahui jika anaknya itu sedikit menyimpang.

Kyuhyun yang tak sadar dengan apa yang dipakainya kini melirik kearah bawah melihat bajunya. Benar saja, dia mengenakkan jaket berwarna cokelat yang agak kebesaran ditubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan punya sang guru Matematika itu.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ocehan selanjutnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamarnya, dia hanya tak mau jika terus berdiam ditempat itu pasti akan menyeretnya dan memukuli kakinya. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit. Namun untuk npemuda dengan watak seperti Kyuhyun membuatnya tak pernah menangis. Walaupun saat dia sendirian ditempat yang sepi dia kan meluapkan semua emosinya.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun melepas jaket Siwon dan mengusapnya lembut. Menghirup aroma **gentle** khas seorang pria. Aroma yang membuat candu baginya, hanya dengan sekali hirup dia dengan mudah menghafal aroma itu.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi. Tak berniat untuk makan malam. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika Heechul tak ada dirumah dia tak akan turun untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Dia tak mau jika harus berdua dengan sang Ibu, sang Ibu yang memang tak pernah menerima kehadirannya.

"Hiks..." isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut pucat Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk bantal gulingnya sambil terus terisak. Tak ada yang pernah melihatnya begini. Dia yang diluar begitu cuek ternyata serapuh ini. Kyuhyun suka menangis sendirian.

Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Mengapa ibunya tak pernah memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya seorang anak? Apa dia anak dari hasil yang terlarang? Atau dia hanya anak yang ditemukan dipinggir jalan?

Semua pikiran itu berujung pada dengkuran halus Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Kyuhyun pingsan. Dan hari ini berlalu dengan cepat, perasaan baru beberapa waktu lalu semua murid memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Kini, mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kyu, hari ini ada game keluaran baru di tempat Lee **ahjussi**." Ucap Changmin bersemangat.

"Aku tak bisa ikut Chang." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali ikut dan mencoba game baru di **game center** langganannya, milik Lee** ahjussi**. Namun sebuah keperluan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey, tak biasanya kau menolak jika aku berbicara tentang game. Lagian, Minho juga kali ini ikut. Kita bahkan sudah lama tak **hang out** bareng." Cerocos Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa ikut Shim Changmin." Kesal Kyuhyun dan sedikit memukul lengan Changmin.

"Yah! Memang kepentingan macam apa yang bisa membuatmu tak tertarik dengan game keluaran baru Kyuhyun-**ssi**?" ucap Changmin menyelidik. Kyuhyun terlihat semakin gugup dan itu malah membuat Changmin curiga.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan ya?" selidik Changmin. "Sebenarnya urusan apa sih tuan Cho?" tambahnya.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu tuan Shim." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Minho sudah menungguku di gerbang. Awas saja jika kau menyusul." Changmin berlagak layaknya orang marah dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Dan, ceritakan jika urusanmu itu mengenai gadis cantik Cho!" teriak Changmin sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Selain makanan, **game**, dan gadis cantik apalagi yang bisa menarik perhatian Changmin itu?

"Dasar tuan Shim." Gumam Kyuhyun dan berjalan untuk melanjutkan urusannya itu.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu setelah suara seseorang didalam ruangan itu mengijinkannya masuk. Terlihat guru Choi tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa dokumen dan laptopnya.

"Maaf, apa saya mengganggumu** seonsaengnim**?"

"Ah, kau Kyuhyun-**ssi**. Silahkan duduk." Siwon agak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan muridnya yang satu ini. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket anda Mr. Choi." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu membuka tasnya untuk mengambil jaket yang Siwon pinjamkan kepadanya beberapa tempo yang lalu. Setelahnya dia menyerahkan jaket cokelat itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih **seonsaengnim**. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu dulu Kyuhyun-**ssi**." Suara Siwon menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang hampir saja memutar knop pintu ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah meja gurunya itu. Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eum langsung saja. Kemarin saya mendapat mandat dari guru seni sekolah ini. Mereka memintamu untuk mengikuti lomba piano Kyuhyun-**ssi**." Jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Mengapa tiba tiba dirinya yang dipilih ? Mengapa bukan Kim Ryeowook? Semua pertanyaan kini berkecampuk didalam otaknya.

"Err, kenapa bukan Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sungguh, ekspresi bingung Kyuhyun ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Kim Ryeowook sudah diambil dikategori menyanyi. Jadi satu-satunya harapan mereka ya kamu Cho Kyuhyun. Kamu tidak keberatan bukan?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak. Bukankah bagus jika ia bisa mengikuti lomba ini? Bukan, Kyuhyun bukanlah bangga karena mengikuti lomba. Bahkan Kyuhyun sering mewakili sekolahan dalam Olimpiade Matematika. Yang membuatnya senang adalah, jika ia mengikuti lomba tersebut otomatis Kyuhyun akan sering berlatih di sekolah bukan?

Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun jika mengikuti lomba seperti ini. Di jadi mempunyai alasan untuk keluar rumah. Sebenarnya dia memang tak betah dirumah, namun Ibunya selalu melarang Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Dan hampir seluruh waktu senggangnya Kyuhyun habiskan didalam kamarnya.

"Baik, saya akan mencobanya." Jawab Kyuhyun mentap membuat guru didepannya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Berhubung semua guru seni sedang penataran diluar kota, jadi mereka menyerahkan tugas kepada saya untuk membimbing anda Kyuhyun-**ssi**. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya."

What? Tunggu! Jadi selama latihan nanti Kyuhyun akan ditemani guru muda itu? Bahkan seminggu lalu ketika Kyuhyun pingsan sehari saja Kyuhyun tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya ketika berada dekat dengan Siwon. Lalu bagaimana hari-harinya kedepan?

Jujur, hati Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangatlah senang setelah tahu akan bisa lebih lama berada dekat dengan guru yang ia kagumi itu. Namun lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya itu, bahkan raut mukanya sangatlah cuek seperti biasa.

"Baik **seonsaengnim**."

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir lagi. Bagaimana bisa seorang guru matematika melatihnya bermain piano? Ah, entahlah. Dia tak perduli dengan itu, siapapun pembimbingnya yang terpenting dia mempunyai alasan untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Kruyuukk(?)

Kyuhyun merutuki perutnya yang seenak jidat mengeluarkan suara aneh khas orang kelaparan disaat hening seperti ini. Membuatnya menunduk menahan malu diwajahnya.

"Hahaha, apa kau belum makan siang Kyu?" tawa Siwon ketika mengetahui muridnya kini tengah kelaparan. Mungkin juga tak bisa dibilang makan siang mengiingat waktu sudah petang.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tunggu! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun cemberut? Sungguh ini pemandangan langka. Beruntunglah kau Choi Siwon bisa melihat bibir **apik** Kyuhyun yang ia kerucutkan.

"Ah, ayo kita makan bersama Kyu. Lagian, aku juga belum makan." Oke, sekarang Siwon sudah mulai menggunakan bahasa informal. Dia hanya tak nyaman jika terus-terusan menggunakan bahasa formal, membuatnya lagi-lagi terkesan tua.

"Saya akan langsung pulang **seonsaengnim**." Tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Ayolah, hitung-hitung untuk mengakrabkan diri. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi **partner** kerja? Hahaha." Kata Siwon diselingi gelak tawanya. Menampakkan lesung pipi yang membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah.

Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang didepannya ini sungguh tampan ketika tertawa seperti itu yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Kyuhyun sadar, sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ayo Kyu." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan tak menghiraukan protes dari muridnya itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah dan mengekor mengikuti langkah gurunya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di kedai makanan di sebuah gang sekitar sekolahnya. Tak banyak yang mengunjungi kedai tersebut dijam seperti ini, pasalnya semua murid sudah pulang dari sekolah dan hanya terlihat beberapa orang umum saja yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk disudut tempat itu. Setelah memesan beberapa jenis makanan Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya membaca tulisan-tulisan yang berada didinding kedai itu. Sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah muridnya itu.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan paruh baya meletakkan pesanan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Selamat menikmati."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon makan dalam suasana yang tenang, tanpa ada yang angkat mulut mengeluarkan suara. Sesekali Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Siwon kembali terkekeh pelan, maklum muridnya itu mungkin sangatlah lapar.

Yang membuat Siwon tertarik adalah Kyuhyun tidak _jaim_ saat memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Selama ini yang ia ketahui, anak SMA seumurannya sangat menjaga sikap mereka ketika makan. Kyuhyun ini unik, pikirnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka menyelesaikan acara makan mereka. Setelah membayar kepada sang pemilik kedai itu mereka berjalan keluar kedai.

"Terimakasih atas traktirannya **seonsaengnim**." Ucap Kyuhyun seperti biasa tanpa membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama Kyu."

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu **seonsaengnim**." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai dipersimpangan jalan antara sekolah dan **halte bus**.

"Pulang bersamaku saja Kyu, lagian ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi denganmu." Ujar Siwon.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak gurunya itu, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia terus saja mengekor dibelakang tubuh tegap guru muda itu. Meilhat tubuh tegap gurunya itu, andai saja ia bisa melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Siwon, dia rela mengecup pipi Changmin.

'Tuhan, aku sungguh berdosa. Mengapa kau ciptakan perasaan terlarang ini?' batin Kyuhyun puitis.

"Kyu kapan kau ada waktu luang? Maksudku aku harus menyesuaikan jadwalmu untuk latihan piano itu Kyu." Ujar Siwon. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan sekali, menikmati semilir angin dan pepohonan Ek disepanjang jalan setapak menuju sekolah mereka.

"Eumm, itu terserah **seonsaengnim** saja."

"Oke kalau begitu setiap hari Selasa, Jumat dan Sabtu bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja."

"Oh ya, aku menyukaimu Kyu."

Deg! Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Apa tadi itu sebuah pernyataan cinta? Jika ini mimpi Kyuhyun rela tak bangun untuk selamanya. Kyuhyun tersemyum simpul.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan adikku Kyu." Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menentu. Setelah Siwon berkata bahwa ia menyukainya, ternyata hanya karena Kyuhyun mirip dengan adiknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, rasanya seperti saat kau diajak pergi ke gunung dan melihat matahari terbit lalu kau didorong dan jatuh kedalam jurang.

'Sadarlah Kyuhyun, dia itu pria normal.' Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. Dia sadar, Siwon tidaklah menyimpang seperti dirinya. Dia sesekali melihat Siwon terlihat sangat dekat dengan guru bahasa Mandarin disekolahnya, Zhang Li Yin. Bahkan dia mengira Siwon tertarik dengan guru Cina itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan melenyapkan rasa di hatinya yang berdenyut lara.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di tempat parkiran sekolah. Mereka memasuki mobil Audi mewah milik Siwon. Kali ini Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar, dia tak mau jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti kemarin.

'Memang lebih baik aku memendam ini'

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu lagi setelah kejadian dimana Kyuhyun ditraktir makan siang oleh Siwon. Minggu ini juga mereka sudah melakukan 2 kali latihan. Hubungan keduanyapun semakin akrab walaupun Kyuhyun memang memasang sikap cueknya namun tak membuat Siwon berhenti untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan pemuda Cho itu.

Mereka berlatih berdua diruang musik sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ryeowook yang akan mengikuti lomba bernyanyi memang tak berlatih disana, dia diberi les private vokal disebuah tempat kursus milik Kim Jongwoon.

"Eh Kyu, tumben kau membawa bekal sebanyak itu." Ujar Changmin mencibir.

"Ah, pasti kau membawakannya untukku kan? Ah, kau tau saja Kyu. Yah walaupun bekalnya cuma telur dadar dan sosis goreng, tak apalah" Ujar Changmin lagi dengan percaya dirinya, dia mengambil bekal Kyuhyun.

Tak

Sebelum Changmin memasukkan sosis beserta nasi ke mulutnya, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menjitak kepalanya dengan bolpoin yang tadinya hanya tergeletak nakas diatas meja. Changmin yang dijitak mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yah! Itu makananku Chang, dan apa maksudmu dengan cuma?" ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Bagilah sedikit Kyu sahabatmu ini sedang kelaparan, masa kau tega melihat cacing diperut sahabatmu ini berdemo." Celoteh Changmin.

"Melihat katamu? Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya? Bukankah cacing itu didalam perutmu Chang." Kyuhyun berdecak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu beranjak kembali ketempat duduknya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir dimulai.

"Iya juga ya." Changmin bergumam merutuki kebodohannya.

.

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada diruang musik sekolahnya, tinggal menunggu sang pembimbing datang. Dirinya duduk dikursi dekat dengan jendela setelah memasangkan sebuah **headset** berwarna biru tua di telinganya, melihat taman belakang sekolah dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dirinya memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Tangannya mengetuk meja seirama dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan. Karena sibuk mendengarkan lagu dan larut dalam dunianya dia tak sadar jika gurunya sudah berada diambang pintu dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari, rambutnya yang menari seirama dengan terpaan angin, pipinya yang agak chubby serta bibirnya yang bergerak mengucapkan syair-syair lagu yang kini tengah didengarnya.

Tanpa sadar Siwon mengulum senyum dibibir jokernya. Dadanya terasa aneh dan senang melihat pemandangan cantik yang tengah ia tatap. Siwon yang menyadari dirinya tersenyum tak jelas segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya. Dia menyentuh telapak tangan itu dan mencoba melepaskannya. Hangat, itulah kesan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh telapak tangan itu.

"Coba tebak aku siapa." Ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat. Gurunya ini bodoh atau apa, dirinya disuruh menebak sementara jelas-jelas itu suara milik Siwon.

"**Seonsaengnim**, lepaskan." Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari mata Kyuhyun. Dirinya tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, manis. Mungkin karena terkena terpaan sinar matahari, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal, menyerahkan pada Siwon tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia langsung duduk lagi ditempatnya semula untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Siwon terkekeh pelan seakan terbiasa dengan watak bocah itu. Kyuhyun memang tak peduli jikalau orang itu gurunya sendiri. Terlebih gurunya yang ini muda.

"Tega sekali kau memberiku makanan seperti ini. Hahaha." Siwon menyindir Kyuhyun dengan gelak tawanya.

"Ya, kalau tidak suka ya tidak usah dimakan."

Oke, kali ini Kyuhyun kesal. Gurunya ini tak menghargainya yang berusaha bangun pagi menyiapkan bekal untuknya dan Siwon agar tak ketahuan Ibunya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak mengambil kotak bekalnya. Namun setelah membalikkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun tercengang. Lihatlah, Siwon menyantap makanan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dengan begitu lahapnya.

"Terimakasih makan siangnya Kyu. Yah, walaupun hanya seperti ini." Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sama-sama Choi-seonsaengnim." Balas Kyuhyun sarkastik membuat Siwon semakin terkekeh.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Jika kita hanya berdua seperti ini tolong jangan panggil aku guru. Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung saja. **Got it**?" tutur Siwon.

Tunggu, tadi guru itu bilang apa? Berdua? Oh, Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada kata berdua yang dituturkan Siwon. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"I-iya hy-hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Mereka berdua sadar dengan sifat asli mereka. Namun entah mengapa disaat berdua seperti ini mereka out dari karakter masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang terkenal cuek sepertinya merasa nyaman bersikap manis dan manja jika bersama Siwon walau dia masih keukeuh dengan cueknya itu. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, dia menunjukkan sisi penyayangnya kepada Kyuhyun yang tak ia tunjukkan kepada murid lainnnya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa err, spesial.

"Hyung, memangnya aku mirip dengan adikmu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau mau tau Kyu?" lalu Siwon menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun tentang sepupunya itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, jika ia tak mirip dengan sepupu Siwon apakah Siwon akan tetap memberi perhatin lebih kepadanya?

"Oh ya Kyu, sepertinya latian hari ini harus ditunda. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

Kyuhyun hanya menangguk tak memberikan respon kepada Siwon. Jujur, dia sedikit kecewa karena hari ini tak bisa berada didekat guru Choi itu lebih lama, namun ekspresi wajahnya bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Siwon yang sebenarnya juga tak tega harus menunda alatian hari ini.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Balas Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon segera mengemasi tasnya dan beranjak.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyu. Tak apa-apa kan kau pulang sendiri?"

"Benar, aku tak apa-apa guru Choi."

Siwon terkekeh mendengar penuturan muridnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruang seni setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dirinya mempunyai hobi baru, mengacak surai halus itu. Wangi shampoo yang menguar dari rambut itu terkadang membuat dirinya ingin menghirup surai Kyuhyun. Sial, apa yang kau pikirkan Siwon?

Kyuhyun juga tak berniat pulang setelahnya. Dia lebih memilih tinggal diruangan itu, sungguh malas jika dirinya bertemu dengan Mrs. Cho. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu Kyuhyun memilih lantai dipojok ruang dekat jendela dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu dan semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa melepas sepatu yang dipakainya. Dirinya begitu lelah berdebat dengan sang istri di telepon tadi. Sungguh tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya sang istrinya menunda keberangkatannya ke Korea padahal dia sudah dicepat-cepat oleh ayahnya untuk menjemput istrinya di bandara.

"Hhhh." Siwon menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

Namun tiba-tiba dirinya teringat Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada pada diri Cho Kyuhyun yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Siwon tersenyum simpul mengingat hari-hari yang ia lalui belakangan ini.

"Eh?" Siwon terkaget menyadari debaran aneh dan bibirnya yang reflek menyunggingkan senyum ketika mengingat Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya ini apa? Dia tak bodoh. Dengan otak yang cukup jenius dia tahu perasaan apa itu. Walaupun dia tak pernah mempunyai perasaan spesial sebelumnya, namun penuturan dari Yunho, sahabatnya membuatnya paham apa yang namanya cinta.

Siwon tak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan menjadi gay, seringkali dia menepis perasaan ittu ketika berada didekat Kyuhyun namun ia tak bisa. Sungguh dia tak percaya ini semua. Dia laki-laki normal, bahkan dia tak pernah lupa untuk sembahyang di gereja setiap minggu.

"Tuhan, apakah kau sedang mengujiku?"

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya sepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Setelah dirinya tidur sebentar di ruang musik, ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Namun sayup sayup suara sang kakak dan sang Ibu tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah pintu.

"Tolong jangan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu bu!" kini suara Heechul menyapu telinganya.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak membuka pintu setelah mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Pikiran Kyuhyun menjalar kemana-mana.

"Kyuhyun itu bukan anakku, jadi untuk apa aku peduli padanya?"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Hai beloved readers Gimana ceritanya? Tambah bingungin ya? Hehehe ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak selanjutnya? Oya maaf ya kemarin aku salah nulis nama ayahnya Kyu XD

Oya ada yang mau usul nama istrinya Siwon ngga? Author masih bingung nih -_-

Oke, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya udah mau baca. Kunjungi blog author

Big Thanks to readers who review and gimme your critical and suggestion.

Thanks To: gaemgyulover, love2siwon, Okta1004, Cho Ai Lyn, IrNana, Guest 1, HyukHae, Fitriazhao, evil kyu, shin min hyo, anin arlunerz, ChoiChoChouple, WonKyuKyu, ameliaChoi, Guest 2, ratnasparkyu, Lintang, Diajengkyu, 1013, lea, imNAKadek, shin min young, Augesteca, Choi Hyo Kyung, elissiwon, GinaWonLoveKyu, WonKyuPet, miszshanty05, ermagyu, 407, siscaMinstalove, WonKYunJae, wonkyufa, , rikha-chan, missjelek

Don't forget to review this chapter. Love you reader ^^


End file.
